fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seireikitsu/Fushigi Senshi (ふしぎ戦士): Chapter One
Standing at 5' 4," with her shoes adding another 4," Yūki Hana makes her mid-thirties hostess, Sukunami Miaka, look rather short. : Her hair is long, straight, and solidly cream-colored, reaching down to the rim of her butt-cheeks. : Her body is lean, with ample curvature, her skin richly tanned. : She's wearing a white, cut-out mini dress. The top portion looks akin to a nice sports bra. The skirt is initially fitted inches below the waist, then gradually increases in width for a shape vaguely reminiscent of a flower inbetween bud, and bloom. The cut-out back is sharply angled, with light curvature, coming to a low point in center of her lower back. Thigh-high, opaque, white tights cover most of her legs for added warmth. She has the tights rigged to leave 2" of bare flesh between the dress hem, and the tops of the tights for sex appeal. And, her shoes, as previously stated, are 4" high heels. Also, white. The front portion has a 1" platform that keeps the shoes within healthy reason, making sure her heels are only 3" higher than the balls of her feet. : Miaka is wearing an orange-red kimono, with a triangular (when viewed from the front, as Hana is seeing her) blizzard of white snow on the skirt, it's widest part at the hem; and more snow open her sleeves towards her hands. She has paired it with white-collared nagajuban; and, a basic, women's obi. The obi is white, and features yellow pheasant's eye flowers. Her tabi are, of course, white. She is without footwear, as they are in the house, and she is not standing in the area where you remove your shoes. : Miaka is bowing to Hana, waiting for a return, while Hana, whom is standing where you remove your shoes, is looking around the room. : Miaka stops bowing, giving up. Then, her face lights up, and she points her right index finger towards the ceiling, going, "Awwww!" She then offers her hand for a handshake, and says, "Welcome to my home! How do you do?" : Hana ignores her efforts, attempting to just walk passed her. She ends up tripping over the shoes in front of the step up to the ordinary floor, falling forward, screaming. : Miaka catches her in her arms, and says, "Hana-chan has a lot to learn about life in Japan." : Hana steps onto the proper floor, and gets up, off of her hostess. She breathes in deeply, and audibly, and then exhales. "Miaka-chan should have let me fall, because that was wierd. There's probably a pervert somewhere getting off on imagining that exact scene!" She walks passed Miaka with a catwalk attitude, then poses in middle of the room, like she's just reached end of the stage, looking around, before walking back to a mostly oblivious Miaka. : Miaka instructs, "We do not call our elders -chan." : Hana inquires, "I thought all girls were -chan?" : Miaka responds, shaking her head from side, to side, "Mm-mm-mm! -Chan is only for girls, and women who are lower in the totem pole." : Hana earnestly asks, "Why am I lower in the totem pole?" : Her hostess is now expressively thinking, rubbing her chin. She then thinks out loud, "This is more than I bargained for..." She raises an arm in a right angle, the hand in a fist, and rests her other hand on the flexed muscle. "But, I'm up for the job!" : Hana now attempts to question, "What is Miaka..." : She looks at a loss for words, so Miaka inputs, "-San." : And, the guest starts over, "What is Miaka-''san'' talking about? Does Miaka-san have a lot of work to do, or something?" : Miaka thus replies, "Yes!" : Their attention is drawn to late thirties Taka; who just walked in; removed his jacket, and shoes; and goes by. As he passes he says, "Why is Kanai wearing a kimono?" His outfit is fairly simple, and unnoteworthy. Blue jeans, and a white T-shirt. Plain, white sox. A common pair of sneakers left at the house entrance. : Immediately, Hana asks, "Who's Kanai?" : No answer is given, as he's in another area of the house; and, Miaka just stews in anger towards him, offended by the word choice. : Next: Fushigi Senshi (ふしぎ戦士): Chapter Two Category:Blog posts